odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Heidi
Heidi (ハイディ) is an American YouTube odorite interested in cutesy choreography and fashion. She has a soft, delicate dancing style, emitting a dreamy look while dancing. She covers many idol and cutesy odorite dances in cute Japanese style clothing. Many of her earlier videos on her new channel were filmed when she lived in Japan, although most are inside, showing off her idol embellished room. She originally posted on a YouTube account called DansuDansuTokyo beginning in 2007, managing around 800 subs and about 10,000 views on her most viewed video. It was deleted June 2013 due to copyright.Channel deletion explanationdeleted DansuDansuTokyo channel Since she started posting to her new channel in 2013, she has gained over 700 subscribers and has over 3,000 views on her most popular cover, "Kisaragi Attention." She also posts to Nico Nico Douga, however two of her earlier accounts and one of her communities were also deleted due to copyright. Heidi is active on her YouTube channel as well as performing with her idol group SBA0048 at Japanese themed events such as Animation on Display, Cherry Blossom Festival, and Fanime. Collaboration Units * Member of SBA0048 * Member of 20beans List of Dances Sample Video Gallery File:Heidi jpop summit 2012.JPEG|Heidi backstage at Jpop Summit 2012 File:Heidi performs at jpop summit 2012.JPEG|Heidi performs "Sadistic Love" at Jpop Summit 2012 heidi models jpop summit 2014.jpg|Heidi models in the Jpop Summit 2014 Aymmy Fashion Show heidi and models jpop summit 14.jpg|Heidi with the other Aymmy Fashion Show models, Una, Ayumi Seto, and Misa Kimura heidi backstage with models jpop summit 14.jpg|Heidi and models pose for photos backstage at Jpop Summit 2014 Trivia * She made it as a finalist in the Jpop Summit 2012 Vocaloid Dance Contest, judged by Kylee (Pop Singer/Songwriter), Mary Sano (Artistic director of the Mary Sano Studio), Tempo P (Founder/Composer of Vocalekt Visions), and Tiffany Fujii (J-POP SUMMIT 2011 Dance Champion) Jpop Summit 2012 PerformanceJpop Summit 2012 Finalists Announcement * She didn't pass auditions for the Jpop Summit 2014 Odottemita Contest, but she was invited to perform on the Japan Discovery StageJpop Summit 2014 AuditionJpop Summit 2014 PerformanceJpop Summit 2014 Finalist Announcement * She was a model in the Jpop Summit 2014 SETO Aymmy Fashion show for Ayumi Seto's brand "Ayummi in the bratty girls" along with UnaJpop Summit 2014's new post of Una's events, Ayumi SetoJpop Summit 2014's news post of Ayumi Seto's events, and Misa KimuraJpop Summit 2014's news post of Misa Kumura's eventsJpop Summit 2014 Aymmy Fashion ShowJpop Summit 2014 Backstage Video of Ayummy Fashion Show * She can speak English and Japanese * She studied abroad in a Japanese home stay program from February 2013 to March 2014 * Her favorite idol group is AKB48Heidi speaking Japanese and expresses interest in AKB48 * She loves cutesy idols such as Hello!Project, SUPER GiRLS, Sid, and Momoiro Clover Z * Her dream is to become a singing and dancing Japanese IdolYouTube About Tab External Links * Performance Playlist * Ameba Blog * Twitter * Facebook Category:YT Female Dancers Category:YouTube Dancers Category:YT Dancers who post to NND Category:Dancers who have singing activities